


An Unexpected Decision

by King_Richard_IV



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Healer Bilbo, Injured Thorin, M/M, Slow Build, Stormcloak Thorin, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Richard_IV/pseuds/King_Richard_IV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Underhill makes a hasty decision and may regret it ... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Decision

 

 

Bilbo woke to sight of an unlit candle and the early morning light filtering through the small window in the room he rented for the night. He sat up and began to put on his clothing slowly and carefully as his head pounded from the sweet gin and mead from the night before. He stretched, stood up and walked to the window. The few people that were walking in the muddy road below were quiet and listless. He turned away from the window and took a quick look around the room for any of his belongings hoping he wouldn’t leave anything behind (as he done many times before). He closed the door behind him and gently walking down the steep staircase to the main floor of the inn where a lone woman working behind the bar was busying herself with cleaning the room before any of the patrons woke.

 

“Ah, I see we have an early riser this day.” she said somewhat cheerfully.

“Yes,” Bilbo said quietly, “ I intend on arriving in Solitude before the sun sets.”

She smiled and said, “And there is no way I suppose I can encourage you to at least break your fast before leaving.”

“I’m afraid I’m expected in Solitude and mustn't tarry.” he said with a forced frown. “Well I won’t hold you any longer,” She said with a small smile, “have a good day ser.”

He walked toward the door and spoke, “And a good one to you as well. May the Eight smile upon you.” And he opened the door and left the inn.

 

As he stepped outside there were a few more people wandering about the village with more purpose than before. A tall, dark haired man in light torn clothes trotted past him filled with determination. He sighed and walked to the side of the inn where his horse was kept in the adjacent stables. A farmhand was moving hay and noticed him before he could speak.

“Which horse is yours ser?” he said putting the wooden pitchfork against the wall of the stable.

“The grey mare in the front,” he answered. The farmhand quickly saddled his horse and brought her to Bilbo who traded the reins for a septim. “Thank you, ser.” he said quickly.

 

He mounted the mare and steered her to the road on which the inn stood. He always liked the small villages of Skyrim and the comforting familiarity the people had of one another. The road was busy but not crowded, greeting people along the way. He lead the horse to the local market looking for something to eat along his journey home. He tied the horse to a pole that was on the edge of both the market and the road. He made his way through the crowd looking for a grocer or baker. He had not often been in the market at Dragonbridge and as such it took longer than he would of liked to find what he wanted. There was nothing particularly special about this market as it reflected the other villages and hamlets in the plains and hills of Skyrim.

He was satisfied with his purchases: a large loaf of bread he placed in his bag, two apples in one hand and a small wheel of marbled cheese in the other. Finished with his short shopping trip he walked back to his horse. He let his horse have the larger of the two apples and mounted her and he made his way north. He bit into his apple and gazed up the road past the houses and could see a thin fog draped over the spikes of the mountains and hills that stood near Dragonbridge. Lost in his thoughts he let go of the reins and let the horse walk at her own pace and in her own way. When suddenly the mare moved to dodge three Thalmor agents dragging a tall Nord in filthy torn rags. Bilbo was stunned he did not hear the man’s screams until now.

 

“IMPERIAL BASTARDS! YOU LET THESE THALMOR FILTH  DRAG YOUR FELLOW MAN TO HIS DEATH!?” His voice was already hoarse, but was still loud and defiant, “HAS TALOS NOT SHOWN YOU WHAT A NORD’S DUTY IS TO HIS BRETHREN?!” Bilbo looked on as they continued down the road the town’s gallows and made the odd choice to follow the situation to its end. They dragged him to the steps of the gallows but the prisoner was wild and strong and they could not bring up the few rough steps. A crowd had gathered long before they had brought him to the steps but they were wary and stood off to the side of the square leaning on the surrounding buildings or pretending to be busy with something in sight of the gallows.

 

_‘Help him!’_ Bilbo attempted to push the thought away as it came.

 

Instead the Thalmor brought him the a rough burnt wooden pole in front of the gallows. The Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion in general were very fond of burning their prisoners at the stake. Bilbo always thought this because of their natural talent in all areas of magic, but they prefered destruction over every other field. Bilbo had never openly opposed the Thalmor or their ways but he held a deep hatred for the Dominion and its agents, who walked across Tamriel as if they personally wrote the White-Gold Concordat.

 

_‘Help him! He does not need to suffer in this way!’_

 

The three agents managed to bind the man to the stake and took a small break to regain their strength. The head justicar made his way to the top of the gallows and sat down happily and filled with pride.

 

“WE ARE EQUAL TO YOU ALDMERI BASTARDS!” The dark haired man still screaming at the top of his lungs. “YOU THINK US MEN STUPID AND…” The Thalmor on his left stood proud as his unexpected hit made the Nord falter to one knee.

 

“Get on with it!” an unknown voice called somewhere behind Bilbo.

 

“This stormcloak filth,” the justicar yelled over the crowd, “is to be an example of those who defy us and those who think the races of men are equal to the Eight Divine!” The justicar nodded to the two Thalmor mages standing on either side of the writhing prisoner. The mage on the right ripped the frayed shirt from the unsettled man. They then turned and faced their palms towards the fallen man and simultaneously shot fire at the him. He did not scream at first but only when he was able to break loose of the worn rope holding him to the stake, his arms reaches to cover his face.

 

That is when Bilbo made the stupid decision to help this man and kill his captors. He shot two spikes of ice at the chest of the Thalmor on either side of the man and before the justicar could react he received a rather thin ice spike to his neck and was no longer able to speak and began bleeding profusely. The crowd collectively gasped in surprise and quickly became a screaming chaos. Lastly he moved the wind to choke the fire that was now consuming the man who was now almost completely engulfed. Bilbo ran to the man his mare following close behind. The man was squirming in pain and mumbling words Bilbo could not hear. His trousers while burnt and falling apart protected the majority of his lower body, but his torso and head were not as lucky. While Bilbo would prefer healing the man here he knew more Thalmor or soldiers were sure to arrive soon.

 

He covered the man in his cloak and hoisted him onto his horse which made her flustered as she had not carried more than one man at a time.

“Hurry Kyne,” he spoke to the horse as he stepped up onto her, “we must be swift and silent.”

 

They rode northwards through the side streets making their way to the edge of the village. He could hear various shouts as he passed people on the road when he came upon a small farm a mile or so from Dragonbridge. He steered the mare behind the barn and laid the man down. The man made very little movement now but as he unwrapped the man from his cloak he made a small moan of pain and slight kick of his leg. Bilbo knelt down to view the damage done to the suffering man. His skin from his waist upwards was badly burnt and becoming a bleeding mess; but the man had managed to cover the lower half of his face before being burnt too badly. He grabbed his satchel from the horse and rummaged through it to find a healing potion of any kind. He knew he could not heal him here but he had to start off with something that would help the man make it to Solitude. The small red bottle near the bottom of the bag and opened with ease. He then cupped the back of the man’s neck and slowly tipped the liquid into his burnt mouth. The man began to reek and surprised Bilbo with the stench.

 

_‘By Oblivion!’_  he yelled in his head, _‘it seems he shit himself.’_ Wishing it to be over before it had begun he ripped a small piece of cloth from the man’s trousers and wet it with water from a nearby water trough. This was possibly the oddest situation he had gotten himself into.

 

He stood and thought for a moment before he knew he would have to go. _‘What were you thinking helping a random prisoner like that? And a stormcloak as well!’_  It wouldn’t be easy getting into Solitude with an incredibly wounded man and no excuse for why he was doing so. The stables outside might have some promise if he could purchase a cart of hay to hid him or … no that was his best option. Any other way was impassable with someone unconscious in tow. Bilbo then knelt down again this time straddling the man’s legs and began to try his best to heal his wounds before the departure home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamriel- the known lands  
> Dragonbbridge- a small hamlet in the hold of Haafingar  
> Solitude- the capital of Haafingar hold  
> Thalmor- a government agent of the Aldmeri Dominion  
> Mede Empire- an empire that includes the states of: Morrowind, Black Marsh, Cydrodiil, High Rock, Skyrim, and Hammerfell.  
> Aldmeri Dominion- an empire that holds great power over the Mede Empire. Includes the states of: the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and the puppet states of Elsweyr. (Basically Nazi germany and they used many allusions to it, some being: The Third Aldmeri Dominion, the view any other races as inferior, especially the races of man.)  
> Talos- the first of the race of man to become one of the Nine Divine. Often worshipped in countries with larger human populations and became outlawed after the White-Gold Concordat.  
> The White-Gold Concordat- a treaty between the Mede empire and the Aldmeri dominion. Which outlawed the worship of Talos in the Mede empire and allowed the Aldmeri Dominion superior power of the empire.  
> Stormcloak- a rebellion in Skyrim against the empire and the aldmeri dominion.  
> Kyne- a gray draft horse named after the goddess Kynareth. She is goddess of the wind and the skies and the patron of travelers and sailors.


	2. Risky Business

 

Bilbo had been pushing Kyne quite hard this day as he rode north to his home. And beyond that she was also carrying the weight of another man which she hadn’t done in some time. The burnt man was sitting in front of him and was moaning quietly and painfully. He hadn’t regained consciousness at any point of the trip and Bilbo didn’t expect him to any time soon. The sun was just touching the western mountains when he arrived at the outer stables and farms of Solitude.

 

As he approached the stables he made the burnt man invisible for the time being, for the spell did not have to last for more than a minute or two. He rode into one of the more familiar stables and asked around for a cart that he could rent or if he could deliver a cartful of hay. The closest stable boy gave him an odd look but couldn’t agree faster when Bilbo took out ten golden septims. The boy ushered the horse over to a small cart and fastened the horse to it. The boy then went looking for his pitchfork and while he was away Bilbo placed the invisible burnt man into the back of the cart. When the boy returned he began to fill the back of the cart with hay not realizing its true cargo. He handed the stable boy two more septims and stepped up onto the cart and surprised the mare with the action. Kyne started off and Bilbo steered her up the hill towards the city gates feeling quite confident in his plan.

 

‘The easy parts are over now’ he told himself as he neared the main gates. The sun was now behind the mountains and its rays were illuminating the sky with oranges and reds. The gates were open wide and four guards stood at each side with one in particular stopping large wagons as they entered the city. Bilbo was lucky enough not to have to wait for the other in front of him.

“Just hay then?” the guard said lazily.

“Yes,” Bilbo said, “just hay.” The guard gave Bilbo an inquisitive look but then let him by. Bilbo knew a shallow cart would raise less suspicion and his guess was correct. The cobbled streets of Solitude were still bustling with people even at dusk. The colored lanterns that hung across the pathways and roads of the city always managed to lift Bilbo’s spirit. He turned on the first alley he came across and took it a few meters back until he was sure he would be hidden from prying eyes.

 

He unfastened the cart from Kyne and she shivered when he put the saddle back onto her. Bilbo then brushed and pushed the hay off the burnt man when he realized he didn’t even know this man’s name and yet he was saving him from death and planning on healing him in his own home. The thought subsided and he refocused on the task at hand. He brought Kyne close and heived the burnt man onto the horse with a grunt of pain from them both. Now that the man was so close to him Bilbo was confident that he could keep him invisible for the remainder of the trip. As he steered Kyne out into the road she began to lead herself towards their home in the upper districts of Solitude. Normally, horses would usually stay in the stables outside the city but Bilbo’s house was one of the few in the city that had a small stable adjacent to itself. He could feel that she knew the path home well and could feel her anxiousness to rest relax after the day. But regardless if she knew the way Bilbo urged her to go faster than her usual speed in the city. Passing people closing their shops and stalls, children running from parents, and lovers hiding from them as well. Although he wasn’t born in the city let alone the country, Bilbo had an overwhelming fondness for the city. They passed the large infamous windmill of Solitude and the crowds thinned out quite quickly.

 

When he came upon the upper districts of the city the sky had turned a deep violet and were filling with darkness rather quickly. The windows of his home were dark and he knew that his two servants had either taken the day off or had already fallen asleep, ‘although it is probably the former’  he thought. Kyne entered the cramped stable at the bottom of the building and he lifted the illusion on the burnt man. He lifted the man of the horse and gently laid him down on the hay for the moment. Bilbo turned to Kyne who had already walked to her stall and was waiting patiently for Bilbo to remove her saddle. He loosened it quickly, tossing it aside and locked the door.

 

“Now,” he said out loud to himself, “for the other.”

He opened the door to the main floor and trying not to strain himself as he lifted the man into the great room and laid him upon the large dining table that sat near the fireplace. He left the man on the table and went to his store rooms searching for the supplies and materials he would need to heal thee man’s skin and body as well as protecting him from any further harm.

He had no time to waste so he gather the normal ingredients that were normal with healing salves and made a second trip to search for items that would help with severe burns. Feeling more or less confident that he had everything he needed he headed to the table.

 

He first took dried Dragon’s Tongue a local orchid and ground it until powdery, then he added crushed Snowberries, liquified Fly Amanita, crushed Blue Dartwings and the soft green leaves of a spiky plant from Elsweyr. The first salve was finished he began to make the second grabbing another bowl and reaching for the large pot of powdered Bear Claws. He then took dried Yellow and Blue Mountain Flowers crushed them into the dry mix, then adding both the water from a jar with soaking mosses and then a bright blue gelatinous gunk made from various fungi.

 

He then turned his attention to the man on the table and took off the remaining items of clothing. With him now bare he could now see the entirety of the burns and began to rub the first green slimy salve on his chest, arms, and face. Letting it soak in for a few moments he cleaned his hands worked the second salve onto the parts he already worked on. Bilbo made sure to leave very small gaps between certain sections of the man’s body so he could have some sort of movement and hopefully not restrict his breathing. The second salve worked better than he thought and dried into a hard, strong, blue shell to keep his injuries safe any further harm. Bilbo cleaned his hands again and carefully turned the man onto his stomach. Working much faster than when he started he spread the first salve onto the man’s back, arms, shoulders, and the back of his head. Now working the second salve in, he felt something of a relief as he was close to finishing up. He began to clean up the mess he had made making the salves and turned the man on his side just incase the man either became nauseous or relieved himself during the night.  

 

With this all finished he grabbed a large old cloak and placed it over the man. A sigh escaped Bilbo’s mouth and he was definitely ready to sleep for possibly too long. Thinking that it might be possible for the man to wake in the night Bilbo dragged a bedroll from one of the store rooms. Laying it out and then striping down to nothing but his pants he laid down and with one long yawn, sleep quickly overcame him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know.


	3. Not Seen nor Felt

 

Bilbo woke slightly confused as to why he decided to sleep on the floor of the great room. But the stench of burnt skin and moaning of the man laying on his simple dining table reminded him of his guest. Bilbo stood quickly to see if the man was in any extreme pain and found him lying on his back now.

 

“Now what?” Bilbo said with a yawn. He reached for his shirt from he tossed it aside last night and found it stained and smeared with various colors from the day before. He walked down the small hallway that lead to the washroom and threw the shirt aside and grabbed a small wash cloth. He returned to the great room with bucket and washcloth in his hands. Examining the man in the sunlight from the large window he could now clearly see what he was doing. He cleaned the man as much as could and noticed the small patches of burnt flesh he missed in the night. Investigating further, he found that he had missed most of the man’s head with the salve. Looking at the bowl that he placed under the table he was relieved to find that there was still some salve left and began to rub it into the patchy scalp of the man. With the bowl completely empty now he once again placed it under the table.

 

Standing up and staring at the man’s lips he wondered who he was. _‘What will he say when he wakes?’_

_‘How will react to waking miles away from what was problem familiar to him?’_  

 

As he talked to himself Bilbo thought it might be good for the man to be a little bit more comfortable. So he went up to his bedroom to prepare it for the unexpected guest. He grabbed a chamber pot and set it aside the bed and pulled down the sheets and brown wool blankets. He then turned to wardrobe, opened it and grabbed a larger pair of pants. He then walked out of the room and down the stairs with his visitor’s new clothes in hand. The man was quiet now and Bilbo held a hand to his mouth to feel for his breath. The slow, heavy breath was hot and uncomforting on his palm. He took the cloak of the man’s body and rather awkwardly pulled the pants onto the unconscious body. They were somewhat tight but Bilbo guessed it wouldn’t be much of a problem. Slowly hugging the man’s body to his he lifted the man carefully and took each step cautiously. He took a small rest at the top of the stairs, leaning the body on his own.

 

He placed him gingerly on the crisp sheets and laid his head on the firm pillows. The man did not make much noise during the short trip which surprised Bilbo. Pulling the blankets up to the man’s middle torso he turned and left the room. As he was walking down the stairs he heard the back door open and close loudly.

 

“You awake m’lord?” a woman’s voice questioned. Metlara his maid had always called him lord and he stopped telling her not to a long time ago.

 

“Yes,” clearing his thoat, “I am up here Lara-”

 

“By the eight?” with a raised voice she said, “what happened here?”

 

“Oh,” clearing his throat again Bilbo spoke, “I brought an unexpected guest home with me from Markarth.”

 

“By the looks of this room it looks like he didn’t last the night, or is far from here now.” she said with a smirk.

 

“No, he’s upstairs in the bed sleeping the pain away.”

 

“Your bed Bilbo?” she said with a larger smile than before.

 

“Nothing of that sort Lara!” his voice cracked in surprise.

 

“T’is only a jab at you, m’lord.”

 

“I’m well aware and,” he paused and she spoke.

 

“I’ll get some food started for ya and ya can tell me the rest while I’m cooking.”

 

He followed her into the small kitchen and told her the events of the previous day. Metlara showed her interest as much as she could while she was baking a small horker pie. Bilbo had finished a small roll by the time he told her of sneaking the man into the city.

 

“And what was the man’s name again?” she said looking up from putting the pie into the short furnace.

 

“I don’t actually know.” Bilbo chuckled somewhat and Metlara roared with laughter.

 

“You don’t even know this man’s name and ya risking your life and standing for ‘im?”

 

“Well I ….” Bilbo paused, “I guess I’m tired of seeing these aldmer walking over everything the see.”

 

“You’ll not get any argument from me there, but you must keep them thoughts to yourself. But why does that make you save a single man who for all you know could be a useless drunken stormcloak?”

 

“I …. I’m not …. I know that saving him has no effect on any greater scale, but isn’t it good that I saved a man who was fighting for something rather than submitting to his fate.”

“Or maybe it was fate that you stayed behind m’lord?” Metlara said with a light smile.

 

“That could be -” Bilbo stopped when he heard a muffled sound in the room above them. He stood saying, “I’ll go see if -”.

 

“Go on,” Metlara said and turned back to stare at the furnace; she had always interrupted him knowing what he would say before he could say the words.

 

Bilbo stepped into his room with the man still laying peacefully on the bed. He had not moved much, but he had twisted slightly to his left. Bilbo guessed the movement was enough to make some sort of noise. He walked to the bed, sat and put his hand to the man’s mouth.

‘Still breathing’ Bilbo thought. Turning his head to the window in his room he could see the sea of Ghosts and the gulls and crows flying over the ships sitting in the salty bay. He remembered when he had amassed enough money to purchase the great house he sat in now.

 

He was a graduate of the College of Winterhold and he had just been asked by Calcelmo the court wizard of Markarth to help in the excavation of the great dwemer ruins beneath the city. On his arrival he was told by Calcelmo that the great ruins of Nchuand-Zel were vast, derelict, and filled with all manner of creatures that had never seen the light of the sun. Bilbo accepted regardless of the fact and begun his work in the higher tunnels of the old stronghold of the long extinct dwemer. He had worked and catalogued there in the rust, dirt and stale air of the dead city for six long years. The majority of the work was tedious and slow but there were days when they would find the extraordinary. A tripped dwemer automaton or the shrines of the great dwemer people who names were no longer remembered. Most of the wealth of the ruins could not be simply removed. The dwemer people prized knowledge and technology over everything else in the world. Bilbo had always been surprised by the ingenious inventions of the forgotten people, whether it was the steam powered machinery that still was creaking and moaning even after the millennia that had passed since the last dwarf set foot here.

 

The ruins had long been host to small, blind, crouching beasts known as falmer. They were always a problem and could never really be stamped out. Just as the excavation teams had thought they had rid themselves of the creatures they would turn a corner and find them scouring the artifacts and remnants that riddled the caverns and hallways of Nchuand-Zel. But they were the least of the excavation team’s worries, the great automatons that the dwemer left behind had long been still and silent but one day they had awoken from their deep slumber. They patrolled the city as if no time had passed and the people they protected were still alive and well. Calcelmo wondered if there was a mechanism somewhere that caused the guards to resume their duties. Nevertheless the automatons were dealt with, but not without great suffering and pain to the company. Once they were dealt with Calcelmo had a greater urge to explore the ruins and reach the secrets of Nchuand-Zel that had long been buried in the dirt and rubble.

 

“M’lord?” a quiet voice spoke.

 

“Wha-?” Bilbo’s head jolted up from his sleep.

 

“M’lord I’ll be leaving now.” Metlara stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

 

“Leaving?” Bilbo asked and turned his around to the window to see the orange sky and blue sea looking soft and comforting. _‘When did I fall asleep?’_ he thought to himself as he yawned.

 

“Yes, m’lord,” she paused, “I’m not sure when you fell asleep but I came up to see where you were after I finished cleaning the mess from the great room.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry Lara you needn’t done that for me. I was going to get to it after I checked on my guest.”

 

“No need to worry m’lord, t’wasn’t that much anyway. I made some extra stew if your friend there wakes sometime soon. But I’ll be seeing you on the morrow.” With those words Metlara said goodbye and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“Tomorrow then,” Bilbo said raising his voice but wondered if the maid could even hear his reply. He turned to the man lying in his own bed and he still looked peaceful and relaxed which relieved Bilbo somewhat.

 

“How could I fall asleep, not just a few hours after waking.” Bilbo let out a long sigh and stood stretching his back. He walked to the window and viewed the scene in the harbor a few hundred feet below him. Sailor and dock hands were scurrying around from the wooden platforms to the docked boats.

 

‘This has got to be the laziest day I’ve had in a long while. I guess its not entirely unexpected, I did ride cross Haafingar in a day with another man in my saddle. and then worked away the night healing him’  With those last few words in his head he turned to the black haired man lying in his bed. He could see the slow breaths the man was taking in and letting out. ‘Who are you?’ Bilbo repeated the question he had asked at least five times since he acted to save this man’s life.

 

He left the room and stood on the landing viewing the cleanliness of the great room below him and felt somewhat guilty for his long nap. He went down the stairs and went around the house in search of something to occupy his time.

 

_‘Sometimes,’_ he thought, _‘I feel like I should give this house to Metlara.’_  Going from room to room he noticed she had cleaned the clothes he meant to clean during the day. She also had fed Kyne in the stable and cleaned her pen as well. _‘She should just live in my place. She takes better care for it than I do.’_ Grabbing a sweet roll from the kitchen he went to the other side of his room where he had somewhat of small library.

 

The light from the sun was fading from the sky and he lit the candelabra next to the large armchair that he adored so very much. He perused through his books and picked the copy of Dwemer Inquires Vol. II that he purchased during his stay in Markarth. The four volumes were his favorite set in his collection as they described in detail the architecture and civilisation of the ancient dwemer people.

 

The sky had gone dark by the time he reached the chapter on soul gems and their use in dwemer factories and everyday life. Then he heard a noise like a raspy mouse in the corner of the room. Looking up Bilbo saw the burnt man slowly tossing in his bed and stood to walk to the helpless man. He dropped the book on the table louder than he would have liked and the man in his bed began groaning loud out of fear and began to form words Bilbo couldn’t quite understand. In the short amount of time it took Bilbo to reach the man’s side he had begun to wail and attempted to leave the bed.

 

“It’s alright!” Bilbo yelled to be heard of the man’s screams. Bilbo place his hand on the man’s right arm and the man tried to pull his arm away from the unknown.

 

“YOU ARE SAFE!” almost screaming now Bilbo had leaned near the man’s head. His cries and screams dwindled and the man finally calmed himself enough to speak.

“Who are -COUGH COUGH- you? And where am I? And WHY CAN’T I SEE!?” the man’s voice had became loud again with frustration.

 

“Calm down. My name is Bilbo Underhill.” The man laid there for a few seconds before answering.

 

“I am Thorin Ivarsen.” he said with caution.

 

“Well Thorin you are safe from any harm now.” Bilbo sighed.

 


	4. Trusting in Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin introduce themselves.

“You haven’t yet said why I’ve lost my sight or movement for Talos sake!” Thorin said with frustration.

“Do you not remember what happened to you in Dragonbridge?” Bilbol paused. Thorin opened his mouth to answer but closed it slowly. Bilbo continued, “You were almost burnt at the stake by those Thalmor justicars. But … fortunately for you I acted before it was too late.”

“Why did you?” Thorin’s voice faltered.

“I …. I have been asking myself the same question. Wondering what made me do the things I did. But I believe it was because of your defiance, I mean, I know that much of the east of Skyrim is in full rebellion, but I still am not quite sure why I did it.”

“Well I am indebted to you Bilbo Greenhill.” Thorin’s breath was heavy and long. “Where am I?”

“Oh! I apologize I had forgotten. We are in Solitude.”

“Solitude?” Thorin’s tone had become serious and quick. “Why did you bring me here? The Thalmor walk freely in this damned city!”

“I know that it would be a great risk taking you to my home in Solitude. But where was I to take you?”

“You could have gone anywhere but this wretched city filled with imperial dogs who lick the boot of the Thalmor!” Bilbo did not have anything to say to his outburst. Bilbo began stood to reach the goblet of water he left near the bed for when the man awoke, but Thorin took the movement altogether differently.

“No pleas-- I--- I apologize for my behavior I --- I have not truly shown my gratitude towards all that you have done for me. I cannot wish to ever repay this debt to you.” Thorin was frantic. “I only ask that you not tell any other soul that you have given me safety here.”

Bilbo gave a small chuckle and said, “If you are worried about the Thalmor, you should not fear. Do you think I would trade you in that quickly after killing three Thalmor myself?”

Thorin let out a brief sigh and tried to hide the smile that came to his face. “I am not thinking clearly and in my paranoia I thought the worst of you, even though it seems you have done everything in your power to help me.” Bilbo sat down with the goblet in hand and lifted it to Thorin’s mouth.

“Here, you must be thirsty.” Thorin drank the water in short slow gulps and when he was done Bilbo took the cup and put it back on the nightstand.

“The reason you cannot move or see is due to the fact that you burnt skin needs to time to heal and needs to be kept safe from any further damage.”

“I thank you again and regret that I am a burden to a man I have yet to see.”

Bilbo chuckled again and spoke, “You need not thank and apologize after every instance of help you receive from me.”

“I am sorry, I have not had to rely on other for support in some time and I have not been used to charity in my lifetime.”

“Well you will have to get used to it sooner than later, because you might be for a long while. Now it is past dusk but you will probably not be able to return to sleep for some time, so what shall we speak of till you tire?” Thorin did not move his mouth to speak. “Where are you from Thorin Ivarsen?”

“Ivarstead.” Thorin spoke slowly and Bilbo laughed.

“Oh that was a bit obvious wasn’t it?” Bilbo said with a smile on his face. “I came from Northpoint in High Rock as soon as I was free from my parents. I then went to study at the College of Winterhold and made a life for myself.”

“I have never known any that studied up there. I have not really held a single job for very long in my life. I would work the mines and forges or carried supplies to High Hrothgar every other month. But then I joined the rebellion when Ulfric called for aid.”

“Did you ever get to see the Greybeards?”

“No, they never left the inner confines of their monastery but I would rest for the night in those ancient halls.”

“How was the inside of the hall like? I have yearned to take the pilgrimage up the seven-thousand steps but I have yet to gather the courage to do so.”

“Well to start off the monastery was short and wide, the stone cut straight from the mountain. It was perched on a broad ledge near the mountain peak and was covered deeply in snow, sometimes as tall as the building itself. The inside was dark and smoky as the windows were very small and let very little light in. I was only allowed in the main entryway but it was still marvelous nonetheless. Words do not do the place justice, the stone was cut thousands of years before ours and the carvings in them were exceedingly intricate. There must have been at least a dozen murals carved into the stone of that great room, but I could never get much from them as the runes were no language I could recognize. The sound the mountain would make against the rock would keep me all night. I do not know how those monks slept up there on that frozen rock.”

“Sorry to be so forward with what I am about to ask you, but you speak well for a man of low birth.” Bilbo tried to be sincere in the question but knew it might not turn out too well.

“You imperials think so little of us nords don’t you? Would you rather have me speak on the battles I faced on my journey to the mountain top?” There was a hint of irritation in Thorin’s voice.

“I’m sorry I did not mean offence--”

“I could tell your type as soon as I felt these silk sheets I’m laying on! You probably have not had to work hard in your life.”

“Well THAT is where you are wrong.” Bilbo’s voice was raised. “I did not mean to say that you were some stormcloak bastard that can’t tell the difference between a hand reaching to help from a hand wishing to harm. I only asked how it is that you speak so well!” Bilbo was yelling now and there was a long silence as he took a breath. “And these are linen by the way.” Thorin let out a quick scoff, but before he could say anything Bilbo continued to speak. “Have you ever spent time in the dwarven ruins that litter this country?” Bilbo’s tone was demanding now.

It took some time for Thorin to reply but he finally said, “No I haven’t. Only fools enter those places.” There was something to Thorin’s voice as he answered that Bilbo would later ponder about but he did no think much it now.

“Well you will never want to set a single foot in those catacombs when I tell you that I spent a full year alone with only my ability to save myself from the horrors that crawl down there!” Bilbo was breathing quick and shallow now but he reminded himself he was arguing with a man he himself confined to a bed.

The silence that followed was heavy and could be felt by the two of them as they sat there stubbornly. Bilbo was about to stand and storm out of the room when Thorin spoke.

“It seems I have misjudged you again and I apologize for it. I have not wanted to admit this but I am scared out of my wits as we speak. Not because of your experience in those dungeons but because of the state I am in. I am truly afraid, I wake knowing almost nothing of where I am and I cannot even move my own arms to protect myself. I am afraid also because of your generosity as I have said before I have not relied on others for help or guidance in my life. The reason being is that I could not rely on the help of others for the majority of my life. If I were to get anywhere in life I had to do it on my own. I dragged my my childish self from the shithole of an orphanage in Riften--”

“I thought you said you were from Ivarstead?”

“I am from Ivarstead. But, yes I was not born there nor do I know who gave birth to me or why I was always left alone or outcast.” Bilbo placed a hand on the exposed skin of his forearm saying, “You are not alone.” This time the silence while heavy around them was somewhat consoling and Bilbo did not even move until he heard Thorin snoring quietly. The light from the candelabra had died long before Bilbo took his hand off of Thorin’s forearm. The moonlight was glimmering onto the now sleeping man in the bed. Bilbo stripped down to his pants again for the night and he laid down on the bed roll, he had set it down earlier near the bed in case the man had woken during the night confused as to his situation. But he did not move it regardless, it felt good to hear the snores of someone else sleeping near him even if it was someone he barely knew, it was comforting nonetheless. And with this comfort Bilbo quickly fell asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5: A Thief and a Liar

Bilbo had not dreamt of his time in the great depths of the lost city of Fal Zhardum Din and its wretched inhabitants. He had received a letter from the College inviting him on an excavation of the ruins of Raldbthar just outside of Windhelm. He had heard rumors of the ancient city hidden deep below Skyrim, but just as every other person had assumed that rumors were just false exaggerations.

The excavation had started out like any other, slow and tedious the days were long and tiring. The company had hired a group of mercenaries to clear the ruins. They moved further in day after day with the mercenaries ahead of the main group. They had traveled far beneath the earth when they came upon a dwemer mechanism that lay open. The mechanism opened into a stairwell deep beneath them and no light came from it. The company made camp in the outer rooms from that great maw of a stairwell. Whilst the company slept, Bilbo had been wandering around the halls of the city and inspecting the carvings of the metal and stone; when he found himself in the room of the stairwell. He was examining the underside of the mechanism when a burst of steam came from a pipe on a near wall. Reaching for support as he fell into the stairwell Bilbo accidentally grabbed what he assumed was the key to the mechanism. When he opened his eyes after the throbbing in his head had passed he saw the machine closing and trapping him in the stark darkness of the stairwell. In a frustrated frenzy he began slamming the large orb of a key into the door and with after one forceful hit the orb slipped from his hand. The sound as it hit the stone steps echoed loud as the ball fell further into the unknown. Bilbo raced after the sound of the orb tried grasping where he thought it was. After a few short minutes of tripping down the stairs the sound of the orb’s descent had faded entirely.

With paranoia and fear setting in quickly Bilbo still kept on descending hoping against hope that he would find the orb and return to surface. For sometime the only sound he could hear was the beating of his heart and the soft thud of his foot steps. He continued for what seemed an quiet eternity and was sure of his slow death when heard a very odd noise. Water, running water, and Bilbo was adamant he was hallucinating now as the sound of a roaring water fall had filled his ears. With this new sound came also a new surrounding and a welcome source of light. Confusion set in his mind as he knew there could not be any light down in the depths of this hell. But as he reached the bottom of the staircase he was sure that he died or something worse as he exited a tall door. It opened into a cavern so large he could see any walls but only columns of stone holding the rock above him. But that was nothing compared to the the light that came from tall bright blue fungus at least twenty feet tall. In the distance a large orange sphere was glowing in the darkness, he could tell where this light was coming from. It seemed a machine like lit that was low and flickered slightly but was not quite sure of the true source.

He walked towards the light and came upon the river he had heard from the stairwell. It was wide and swift and Bilbo could not see a way past it. He began hiking in the opposite direction that the river flowed when a loud roar shook the cavern. Bilbo stood still and waited, searching his surrounding for a crack or crevice he could hide inside of while the danger passed. A second painful roar came from the mysterious beast when Bilbo awoke from the nightmare.

He did not yell or scream as he jolted from sleep but his body shake and quiver in fear. He had tried very hard to keep the memories of the blasted place from his mind. The rays of the early morning sun were just coming through the windows of his bedroom. He put on his clothes and went to the bed. Thorin was still sleeping peacefully and breathing deeply.

 _‘What was his problem last night?’_ Bilbo pondered as he watched the man’s chest rise and fall. _‘He seemed equally offended and grateful at my help. And I understand his hesitance of staying in Solitude. That, I definitely understand. But why did he lash out at me so quickly?’_ Bilbo took a long pause in his mind and his eyes shifted to Thorin’s open mouth.

 _‘He did admit he was afraid and confused and I cannot blame him for trying to protect himself in his weakened state.’_ Bilbo sighed. Today was Sundas and Metlara would not be coming today; she was probably already in the temple of the divines. Bilbo gazed at Thorin for quite some time before he realized he should get about his day. Leaving the room and heading to the larder, he grabbed a chunk of cheese and a roll Lara had made the day before. Continuing out into the stables grabbing a bucket of oats from a small storage shelf he hooked the bucket onto the fencing. Kyne gave a huff wanting to go out to stretch her legs. 

“I’m sorry Kyne, you’re going to have to wait a small while.” Rubbing the side of her head and under her chin she moved to eat from the bucket. Walking out of the stable doors he sat on a short bench that was near his home. There was not as much of crowd as there was in the other parts of the city. Bilbo both appreciated the stillness but missed the variety of people that passed the houses and shops in the lower districts. Finishing the roll and the cheese he stood and walked to the side yard where he would often smoke his pipe on a slow day like this. The side yard was built into a garden before he had bought the home and he did not change it a bit. There were a variety of flowers from all over Skyrim although the majority were bluebells and lavender. He had a fondness for gardening when he lived in High Rock but had busied himself with the College or his work in the ruins while living here in Skyrim. _‘Not so anymore,’_ he thought, _‘I am quite through with all the chaos and trouble of working in those blasted ruins. Never again.’_ Bilbo had decided that when he escaped the hell that was Fal Zhardum Din and made a promise to himself to never find himself that far under the ground again.

The sun was now shining brightly through the oak tree in the garden and was casting scattered shadows on Bilbo’s arms and legs. He took a deep breath of the lavender and closed his eyes trying to hold onto the wonderful scent when he heard the shattering of a plaster jug. His eyes shot open and looked around. There was no broken vases in the garden so it must have come from the house.

“I guess that means Thorin’s awake.” Bilbo said as he rubbed the back of his neck and entered the house.

“Bilbo?!” Thorin was shouting loud and his voice was hoarse. As Bilbo ran to the bedroom he thought that maybe Thorin had been calling out for some time while he was outside.

“I’m here!” Bilbo said reassuringly as he opened the door to his bedroom. Thorin’s legs were hanging off one side of the bed. He was attempting to sit up off the bed when Bilbo entered and fell back down onto the bed as he heard Bilbo’s voice.

“I’m sorry. I did not know where you were and I feared that you had gone to the Thalmor or the Legion.” Thorin was out of breath.

“I told I am not going to give you up and it is my fault for not staying within earshot until you awoke.” Bilbo said breathlessly as well.

“I still have to apologize for the jar or vase I broke in my attempt at leaving this bed.” The jar in question was broken in shards on the floor but contained nothing.

“It’s fine.” Bilbo said, “Now let’s get you back into bed and get you something to eat and drink.” Bilbo had not remembered and did not realize in his rush to get here but Thorin was bare from the waist down and the blankets tossed aside.

Bilbo tried to reach under Thorin’s leg to help him into the bed but Thorin refused saying, “I can do fine with my legs. But I do need help with my chest.” Bilbo then lifted Thorin’s upper body to a sitting position.

“Did you need anything else before I get some food? The privy maybe?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“Actually yes I do.” Thorin said with embarrassment in his voice. Bilbo had thought that this problem would come up but had not really accepted it would actually happen. Hoping that he wouldn’t have to Thorin like a infant.

“Okay up you go.” He said to Thorin as he lifted him to stand. Surprisingly Thorin did not need much support to stand but was still completely blind. Bilbo lead out into the hall and to the small room at the end of the hallway. “Here we are.” Bilbo said as he placed him down onto the wooden stool and then said, “I’ll leave you here till you’re finished and I’ll ready the room for you and bring up some food.” Bilbo then slowly closed the door and made his way to the larder. On his trip back up the stairs he grabbed a broom from the closet and swept the shards of the jar into a corner. He put the broom against the wall near the door and left the room, walking to the privy.

“Have you finished?” Bilbo asked softly as he tapped the door.

“Yes I...uh..” Thorin paused to clear his throat, “need some help with--”

“Its not a problem, may I come in?” Bilbo answered. Thorin did not respond but Bilbo entered regardless. Thorin was aiming to stand as he entered the room. Bilbo steadied the man and grabbed a wet rag near the stool.

“I’m really quite sorry to put you in this place but you wil --”

“Please just get through with it quickly.” Shame filled Thorin’s voice.

“Right sorry.” Bilbo wiped Thorin clean and was relieved that it did not take too long, he was acting more embarrassed in the situation than Thorin was. Tossing the dirty rag in a bucket he pulled the trousers up and led Thorin back to his room. Sitting him at the small table in his room Bilbo washed his own hands and sat down. He had brought up dried venison, meat pie and a bottle of wine.

“I have some meat pie here if you’d like to start off with that.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Thorin quietly answered. Bilbo dug the fork into the warm pie. Thorin held his mouth open and was slightly surprised when he felt the pie on his tongue. The bites afterword were less of a surprise to him. Bilbo had some of the pie as well whilst Thorin was chewing himself. It seemed increasingly odd to Bilbo how informal he was being with Thorin, as if he had lived with him longer than the few hours he spoke to him.

“You will probably be able to go about doing your business on you own in a few days.” Bilbo said to break the silence of them eating. With a small smirk Thorin said, “You want to talk about that while we eat?”

“No its just that ... I thought you’d like to know. Do you want some wine?”

“Sure although I have not had something as sweet as wine in some time.”

“Oh would you prefer some mead or--” Bilbo began to move from his chair when Thorin spoke.

“Its fine. Its no problem. I’m not going to be pickish as a guest.” Bilbo returned to his seat and brought the glass of red wine to Thorin’s mouth. He drank more than Bilbo expected him to. Placing the glass on the table Bilbo folded his arms, leaning back into his chair. With the pie finished Bilbo wondered if Thorin was full or not.

“Did you want anything more? I’ve brought some dried meats and cheeses.”

“Thank you, but I think that was quite enough for me.” There was a long pause before either of them said anything. “How is it that you came to Skyrim?”

“I wanted to study at the Col--”

“Sorry I meant, why did you leave High Rock and not return?”

“Oh. Well I had planned on returning to Northpoint but then my parents were imprisoned for speaking out against the Thalmor. And with that I knew I could not return unless they were freed.” Thorin did not speak so Bilbo continued. “But that was not the end for them. They had been imprisoned for five years when a sickness had taken both of their lives. And for obvious reasons I could not attend a funeral of any kind. Their belongings as well as mine had been taken by close family or sold off at auction. Most of their wealth was taken either by High Rock or the empire. I received a small amount of money from the estate but not really all that much.”

“I am very sorry to hear of your misfortune.”

“It’s fine now, but back then was a different story indeed. I wandered for a while. Found myself doing work I never thought I would ever do.”

“Like what?” A shy smirk came to Thorin’s face.

“I was rather experienced in illusion and I found work in the thieves guild very easily and was well paid for it.”

“You don’t sound like a thief.”

“Well I wasn’t involved with small things. I infiltrated marked buildings to scout them out or open a way for others to enter. I admit I did not do all that much in the way of thievery but I helped those who did. Not that I have guilt for what I did.”

“It doesn’t matter to me much. Most of the lords and noble who have plenty, have nothing to give to others.”

“After I had gained a little bit of training from the guild I returned to the college and they had told me there was oppurtunities for me in excavating dwemer ruins in the west. So I began my work underground. I worked across Skyrim in various ruins until I gave that work up a year ago. But by that time I had made enough gold to buy this house and live lazily for a while.”

“A while?”

“Well one of my colleagues in Markarth has always asked after me to come work with him in the ruins. But after my year long torture in Fal Zhardum Din, I made it clear that I did not want to work in the caverns of Markarth unless they were rid of its beasts.”

“Fal Zhaaradum Din? You spent a year in Blackreach?”

“Oh you know the ruins?”

“Only rumors and stories from old men. But I had not believed it still existed if it did. I cannot imagine what you went through in those dark depths. I apologize for the things that I said yesterday, it was foolish of me to judge you like that.” A frown came to Thorin’s face and he turned to hide it.

“Thank you, but you already apologized.” Bilbo put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder not knowing if he could feel it or not.


End file.
